onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Straw Hat Grand Fleet
|affiliation = Straw Hat Pirates |bounty = Over 3,720,000,100 3,123,000,100 Beautiful Pirates - 330,000,000 Barto Club - 267,000,000}} Over 2,567,000,100 1,970,000,100 Beautiful Pirates - 330,000,000 Barto Club - 267,000,000}} At least 2,167,000,100 1,570,000,100 Beautiful Pirates - 330,000,000 Barto Club - 267,000,000}} |captain = Monkey D. Luffy }} The Straw Hat Grand Fleet is a fleet formed by seven organizations who vowed to serve under Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. Members In total, there are at least 5640 members from those seven divisions, not counting the Straw Hat Pirates. Organization Crew Strength Formed from various powerful crews who managed to succeed in the New World, and the representatives and some other members have been prime contestants of the Corrida Colosseum, the crew is immensely powerful indeed. In sheer numbers, they have a grand total of 5640 people from various tribes and races, being quite versatile in strength and other attributes. Five of the seven leaders were powerful enough to defeat executives of the Donquixote Pirates. History Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Prior to the formation of the fleet, the captains and some members of the Beautiful Pirates, Barto Club, Happo Navy, XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance (though it had yet to be formed), New Giant Warrior Pirates and the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet were all in Dressrosa, participating in the tournament at the Corrida Colosseum with Luffy. Due to their losses, the majority of them were transformed into toys, doomed to be slaves for the Donquixote Family for the rest of their lives, but were released from this fate thanks to Operation SOP. When the Straw Hat Pirates began fighting the Donquixote Pirates, these gladiators assisted him as well as the Tonta Corps. Together, they managed to end the Family's reign. Three days later, the seven crews assisted the Straw Hat Pirates in escaping from Dressrosa and avoiding capture by the Marines. Once they reached Orlumbus' ship, the Yonta Maria, the captains of each crew asked Luffy if they could drink sake and become subordinates of his. Luffy refused, but said they would still be bonded by their fight against Doflamingo and they would help each other out at anytime. However, the captains decided to drink the sake anyway, pledging to come to Luffy's aid whenever he needed them, while Luffy was not obligated to do the same. The Straw Hat Grand Fleet was then formed, and a party ensued as their fleet departed from Dressrosa. The fleet then separated back into their own crews. Each captain took a piece of Luffy's Vivre Card. The Tonta Corps returned to Dressrosa to help with the rebuilding operations. Yonko Saga Zou Arc The five Straw Hat Pirates, Law, Kinemon, and Kanjuro traveled to Zou with the Barto Club, who departed after dropping them off a week later. The same day, Hajrudin and the four other giants in Buggy's Delivery left the organization. The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet While the Beautiful Pirates' were being chased by fans of their captain, Cavendish told Suleiman about his past. The Barto Club visited an island under the protection of the Red Hair Pirates. After defeating a gang, they began selling Straw Hat merchandise to the citizens and they were later shown Shanks' flag. Bartolomeo and Gambia then committed a daring act of burning the flag down, much to the citizens' shock. After parting ways with the Straw Hats, the Happo Navy journeyed back to their home country. Once there, Sai called off his engagement to Uholisia and received a serious beating from her. After his injuries were treated, he married Baby 5. On the seas, XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance sailed on a ship they received from Orlumbus and came across two rivaling forces. They proceeded to enter the fray and found out that their fight was part of a thousand year conflict between the Longarm Tribe and the Longleg Tribe. After subduing them, Ideo's group decided to customize their new ship using undamaged parts from the wreckage of the ships belonging to the rivaling groups. After finishing their ship, the group left the longarms and longlegs on the island to settle their issues. They later re-branded themselves as the "Ideo Pirates". Back on Dressrosa, the Tonta Corps under Leo's command had become a pirate crew while Rebecca and Viola were making new clothes with the crew's Jolly Roger. Leo and his crew then went on to assist the Dressrosa citizens in rebuilding their homes and received a ship from them, which the crew then named "Usoland". Leo, Kabu, and Bian later had an audience with Riku Dold III and were asked to accompany him to the Reverie. After resigning from Buggy's Delivery, Hajrudin and his crew sailed away from Buggy's headquarters, leaving Buggy furious at their resignation. As a result of their departure, every member is added to the deserter list of Buggy's Delivery. After leaving Dressrosa, the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet is sailing away. Reverie Arc AS the news of the Straw Hats invasion to Big Mom's territory spread across the world, the fleet allegiance was reported as well. Their existence was a key element in Luffy being dubbed the "Fifth Emperor of the Sea". Trivia *In SBS Volume 82, Oda drew the Grand Fleet representatives as children. Farul was also shown (as a foal) with Cavendish. References Site Navigation it:Grande flotta di Cappello di paglia pt:Grande Frota do Chapéu de Palha ru:Великий флот Соломенной Шляпы es:Gran Flota de Sombrero de Paja Category:Straw Hat Grand Fleet Category:Organizations